


You're Nowhere Near Ready...

by Kamahontas



Series: "Make her yours forever" [1]
Category: Remember Me (2010)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, Love in New York, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, NYC, Picking up from school, Sex, Smut, unexpected reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: When Ally offered to pick Caroline up from school the next day, she would never think that talking to her could possibly make Alyssa realize how much she still loves Tyler...





	You're Nowhere Near Ready...

Tyler called again, asking, or she’d rather have said, begged her to meet him and his sister at the Alice in Wonderland statue. She hadn’t been sure if that was the right thing to do, but Ally had agreed to meet them in the park. Two hours later she was waiting for Tyler near Central Park.

“Thank you for coming.” He said gently, as he approached her.

“I’m doing this for Caroline, you know?” Ally replied as they walked down the street and through the park until they reached the statue. Caroline was there waiting for them. The girl smiled brightly seeing Ally walking by Tyler’s side.

“Hi.” She said and watched her brother and friend.

“Hey.” Ally replied, and looked at Tyler. “But, you know, using your little sister is dirty pool.”

“Is it working?” He asked unable to hide his smile, as they walked a few steps towards the Boat Lake.

“Maybe.” Ally chuckled and looked back at Caroline, who sat on the statue and watched them from the distance. Then the girl ran up to them and gave Alyssa a pleading look.

“There’s like a thing…,” she started shyly. “I… was thinking… Mom and Les are doing the grill tonight… would you like to come?”

“Caroline…” Tyler tried to oppose, knowing all too well that Ally might not want to have anything in common with them after what he has done.

“Actually, it’s a very nice idea.” Alyssa smiled warmly. “I would love that. Of course, if your Mom and Les won’t mind.”

“So, will you go home with us?” Caroline got very excited. This even surprised Ally that Tyler’s sister even got such an idea.

“As long as your brother won’t mind either.” Ally smiled and looked at surprised Tyler. “Do you mind, Tyler?” She asked teasingly.

“You know I don’t.” He replied blushing a little. “You don’t need to ask, Ally.”

“Okay. It’s gonna be a very nice afternoon.”

 

When they entered the house Diane greeted them with a bright smile. She was very nicely surprised to see Ally with Caroline and Tyler.

“So good to see you, Ally!” She said warmly giving the guest a strong hug.

“It’s good to see you too. I hope I’m not any trouble for you?”

“Oh, of course not! You’re always welcomed here. Whenever you feel like it, you can come.”

“Thank you.” Alyssa smiled gratefully.

“Want to see my new drawings?” Caroline asked gently pulling Ally’s hand.

“I would love to,” she smiled and followed her little friend. As they entered girl’s room, Caroline showed Ally a drawing of Tyler sitting on the stairs of the house. He seemed to be thoughtful and somewhat depressed. Alyssa has never seen him this sad. It was a great drawing, but bringing the saddest thoughts, causing something itching in Ally’s heart. “Wow… Tyler looks so…”

“Sad, I know.” Caroline nodded. “He’s this way for some time now. Like he was unable to smile anymore...”

“As if all the joy suddenly disappeared from this world?” Ally knew exactly what this felt like and suddenly started to think of Tyler and what happened between him and her, from a different perspective.

“Yeah.” Caroline gave Ally a sad look. “I’m worried about him…”  
Alyssa wanted to say something, but Diane joined them and asked to come to the backyard where the dinner was served.  
It was nice to sit together and enjoy the meal in the yard when the weather was as beautiful as today. For a moment Ally forgot about all her worries and listened to Caroline’s stories about school and the summer camp she loved so much.

“Too bad tomorrow my art classes are canceled,” Caroline complained. “They’re my favorite.”

“So you finish school earlier tomorrow?” Diane asked a little worried.

“Yeah, I finish at noon. No classes after lunch.”  
Diane looked at her son.

“Tyler can you pick your sister up tomorrow? I have to stay at work until three, and Les needs to be out the town till evening.”

“Uhm… we have stocktaking at the bookstore, but I’ll do my best to come as early as I can.”  
Ally thought for a moment. She had no plans for tomorrow and could help, yet she wasn’t sure if she should say anything. Nevertheless, she wasn’t Tyler’s girlfriend anymore. She couldn’t even think of any term that would properly describe who she was for this family. She decided to offer her help even though.

“I could pick you up, Caroline. Of course, if you don’t mind, Mrs. Hirsch. I was to stay home and do laundry, but I can do it at any time actually.”

“You really could do this?” Diane smiled gratefully and when she saw how excited Caroline got, she accepted the proposition right away. “Thank you very much, Ally. I really appreciate it. I will write a note to the teachers to let Caroline go with you. Just remember to have your ID with you, okay?”

“Of course.” Ally smiled and looked at the girl. “Maybe we’d have lunch out then?”

“Yeah!” Caroline got even more excited and ran up to Ally giving her a big hug.

 

The next day, at noon, just as they were said, Ally was waiting for Caroline in front of the school. The girl greeted her friend with a bright smile.

“I got A for my math test!” She said as she ran up to Alyssa. 

“That’s great! Congrats, Caroline.” She replied and hugged the girl. “It deserves a special celebration. Where would you like to go? You can pick any place in New York City.”

“Really any?” Caroline asked excited, “even something… unusual?”

“Sure. Any place you want.”  
The girl got silent for a second trying to find proper words, and gain her courage to ask for something she was wondering about for a long time now.

“Even your house?” She finally asked.

“My house?” Ally chuckled warmly. “I thought you’d rather come up with some kind of a restaurant or a diner like, I don’t know, Pearl Diner downtown. But of course, we can go to mine and order pizza or cook something if you like.”

“Let’s do something together!”  
They went to the nearest deli and did some shopping and then took a cab and went to Ally’s. She showed Caroline the house, and then, they sat in the kitchen, and while Caroline was doing her homework, Ally put some meat on the stove and started boiling some noodles.

“I’m done.” The girl said with a smile and showed Alyssa her work. They checked all the exercises together, and then made the table.

“You’re a very good student, Caroline.” Ally smiled after she checked the whole homework. 

“You can be proud of yourself.”

“Really? The girls say I’m strange…”

“You still have problems?” Ally asked gently and squatted next to Caroline’s chair. “I thought they finally stopped…”

“Nope. They still pick on me, because of I… sort of space out… and our teacher has to snap her fingers at me. I try to focus, I promise, but I just can’t.”  
  
“I know. Sometimes it’s just impossible, especially when you’re not into the subject. When I was little, I had this problem too.”

“So, what did you do?”

“Well… I learned more at home, so I was prepared for a few lessons ahead. But I think in your case it’s something else. It’s because of these girls, isn’t it? You’re nervous that you might be asked a question, and if you don’t know the answer they will pick on you.” When Caroline nodded, Ally gave her a hug. “Have you told your Mom or Dad?”

“Dad won’t listen to me anyway, and Mom is already worried too much. I don’t want her to worry even more. And Tyler would just get mad…”

“True, your brother can overreact at times. You should tell your Mom or Les though. I’m sure your Dad would help you too. They all love you very much and would do everything for you. Don’t be afraid to tell them.”

“Okay. But, Ally? Can I sometimes talk to you too? I know today is a different day because I just finished school earlier, but…”  
Ally smiled warmly and before getting up pressed a soft and quick kiss on Caroline’s forehead.

“You can always call or message me. Even in the middle of the night, and I will come if you need.”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled gratefully and gave Ally a hug. They talked for a moment longer and then finished cooking. They sat together and ate lunch, and they were laughing and talking for all the time. It felt so natural for them to be around each other as if they were sisters. After they finished their meal, Ally collected the dishes and started to wash them. Caroline helped her, and then she asked another question.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asked drying off the last plate.

“Sure, any time.” Ally replied with a warm and encouraging smile.

“I know what Tyler did. On the day we came back from vacation he came to ours and told Mom what happened. They have no idea I heard them. It was silly of him. He’s really so retarded! But I think he regrets. I never saw him crying, only once before, when Michael died…”  
Ally looked at Caroline astonished. Did Tyler really get so down?!

“He was crying?” She asked still unable to believe what she has just heard.

“Like a little baby. I never saw him this… depressed.”

“That’s why you drew him this way, right? Is this what he’s like right now?” Ally got worried. She didn’t admit it openly, but she still loved Tyler, more than anything. He was her whole world no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that after what she has learned about him her feelings had changed. They didn’t though. She still loved him, and now she understood that nothing can ever change that. Plus, he regretted his deeds. He was honest when he said that his previous plan indeed had no meaning because everything had changed for him too. Perhaps he was honest when he was so tender and caring?

“My drawing is only a hint of what he’s like right now,” Caroline admitted honestly. She wanted to ask something, but Ally’s mobile rung. It was Diane, to let them know that she’s already home. She also asked how their afternoon was.

“It was very nice. We did homework together and had lunch. We’re at mine. I’ll bring Caroline in about an hour if we won’t get stuck in a traffic jam of course. I’ll have my phone on me all the time just in case.” Ally listened to Diane for a moment and then replied with a smile. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.” With this said she hung up the call, and looked at Caroline. “Your Mom’s home already and is waiting for us.”

“Oh, okay,” Caroline replied a bit sadly. “I hoped we still had some time…”

“I can pick you up at times if you want.” She smiled and they went upstairs to Ally’s room. She packed a few things and looked back at Caroline. “Okay, I’ll leave my Dad a note and we can go.”

 

As Ally brought Caroline home, Diane wanted to invite her inside, but she thanked with a warm smile and excused that she needed to go and see someone. She didn’t mention she was simply going to see Tyler. Alyssa had no idea what she can expect from her unexpected visit, so she preferred to not tell Diane or Caroline what was her plan. In case Tyler would tell her to get lost, she didn’t want to give her friends any hope that maybe everything will be alright again.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.” Ally said with a warm smile and as she gave Caroline a hug she went to Tyler’s apartment. She took a deep breath before knocking on Tyler’s door. She then waited for him or Aiden to open it. “Hey.” She said shyly as Tyler opened the door.

“Ally!” He exclaimed totally surprised.

“C-can I go in?” She asked still unsure what will happen. She was very nervous. Would she have a chance to tell Tyler how much she loved him? Would he even listen to her?  
Tyler was too shocked to reply, so he only made her way inside.

“So good to see you.” He whispered blushing as red as a tomato, as he finally gained his ability to speak back.

“You really mean this?” She asked with a somewhat tender smile and risked sliding her hand in his. When he gave it a soft squeeze, Ally smiled wider. She tried something more and took a step forward to reduce the distance between them. To her endless joy, Tyler also took a step towards her, and then rested his forehead against hers.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered tenderly. “God, Ally, I’m so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I didn’t want to hurt you, I swear.”

“I know.” She hummed softly, gently caressing his cheek with her fingertips. “I’m sorry too, for not listening to you and most of all for slapping you. You didn’t deserve it. Maybe it all started with a weird plan, but I know, I can feel it, your feelings changed and became genuine. I’m sorry for understanding it so late.”

“It’s alright.” He said in a barely audible voice and leaned in a little. When Ally didn’t protest, he took the courage to kiss her softly. His lips tenderly brushed hers in a shy and a little uneasy way. She kissed him back, deepening the caress and put her arms around his neck. Tyler pulled Ally closer, holding her tight. He made their kiss even more passionate, slowly getting lost in the overwhelming feeling of desire and pleasure. Suddenly Alyssa felt that her back was pressed against the door. She smiled against Tyler’s lips, and as she deepened their caress provocatively, then she pulled away a little to whisper into his ear:

“Take me to our bed…” She put a stress on the word “our” which caused a smile on his lips. 

“Unless you want to send me to hell.” She added teasingly.

“I rather take you to heaven.” Tyler chuckled and as he lifted Ally, he carried her to his bedroom. Then he smiled even wider realizing that just a few seconds ago she called it their bed, and therefore it’s their room. She returned his smile, though they never broke the kiss. While he was carrying her, Alyssa brushed the side of his neck with her lips. When he only sighed surprised, but with a hint of pleasure, she did this again. And again, and again, until he started to groan in ecstasy. She would never think that such a simple caress might cause Tyler so much pleasure. When they lay on the bed, she started to move a little, under the weight of his body. From the moans she drew from his throat, Ally concluded that her tiny, slim body against his was exactly what he needed right now. She needed the same, and she needed it badly.  
They lasted in the kiss for what seemed to be ages and they would last even longer, but they run out of breath so they pulled away. Tyler slowly got up from the bed and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Ally was looking at with admiration at his hard chest and muscular arms. No matter how many times they would make love, she would always adore Tyler’s body. He seemed to notice the way she was looking at him and chuckled with satisfaction as he noticed how big impression he made on Ally. Again he laid down next to her. Unexpectedly for Alyssa, kissing her hungrily, Tyler slowly began to take her hoodie and tank top off. Ally didn’t wait for him to do the same with her pants; she took them off herself, giving Tyler a provocative look.

“You didn’t think I’ll wait goodness only knows how long for you to take them off, did you?” She chuckled happily and kissed him passionately. Then she traced her lips to his cheeks and neck and then to his ear. She kissed it and then whispered seductively:

“I’m all yours, Tyler… I’m yours forever…”

“And I’m yours, honey.” He whispered tenderly and kissed her lovingly. Her words deeply touched him, they melted his heart. They didn’t say anything more. They didn’t need words, all they wanted to express they could put into caresses and kisses. After a while, he began to fondle her neck with his lips, and she gasped feeling incredible pleasure, nestling close to him with all her strength.  
Tyler′s muscular body abed close by her own caused that she felt the joy she never even expected. Strong fingers made the way down and up her body and by that he unhooked and removed her bran, and then traced his long fingers down along her back to the edge of her panties. With one smooth move, he pulled them down her legs until her underwear slid down on the bed. He grabbed it and threw it to the floor, where the rest of their clothes were. Ally was fully exposed to him now and he couldn’t stop looking at her. It wasn’t their first time, but he was mesmerized by her beauty same much as on their first night together. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, but Ally made sure he focused on something else than her body. She kissed him passionately and seductively traced her fingers down his chest, stomach, and abdomen to finally reach the edge of his boxers and without any warning, she pulled them down. She giggled playfully and removed his underwear, which soon joined their other clothes on the floor. Tyler smiled against her lips and then made their kiss even more passionate, though he never stopped being tender. Ally dreamed of them sharing such a moment for all this time they were separated. She left only a week ago, but for her, it felt like an eternity. She missed Tyler and his closeness and now whey they were together again, her heart was filled with happiness. Alyssa closed her eyes and got lost in the surrounding, dizzying darkness and now only Tyler's love-making was important to her. She knew how wonderful it can feel to be caressed by his incredible hands and lips, but this time it was beyond her perception. It was much more meaningful than any other night they’ve spent together. This was their reunion after a huge misunderstanding. This was heaven on earth.

"Ally...” Tyler′s voice was crowded with lust, and she writhed of pleasure under the touch of man's hands. "Ally..., you’re driving me crazy..."  
He caressed her ears with his tongue, which gave her even more pleasure.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear. "You’re my whole world... "  
Ally embraced Tyler′s neck. His words meant more than anything to her. She heard so much love in his voice. She knew for sure that what he felt for her was real, that when he assured her that his bet with Aiden doesn’t matter anymore, he truly meant this. What they were sharing at the moment, wasn’t sex, it was lovemaking. Just as it always was since their very first time. 

"I missed you, too." She whispered softly. "You’re my everything..."  
Again she felt his lips on her body. Tyler's muscular arms were holding her tight, he was amazingly warm and she could feel his every muscle tensing as he kept caressing her tiny body and his cologne was driving her crazy. It was bringing on her mind the desire, strength… It was perfect for Tyler. She sighed again, as his strong fingers sculptured her body, and Ally just kept moaning of pleasure, getting lost in the passion more and more. Ally's body smelled like a flower and like a flower was opening in front of him. She was becoming more and more his. She surrendered to him and gave herself to her boyfriend. She was his again.  
He kissed her breasts and Ally's smooth body curved and tightened of the pleasure. When he looked up at her beautiful face, in her suddenly darkened eyes, he saw love and desire at the same time.

"Tyler, please... don’t stop…" She whispered imploringly.

"I won’t, I won’t stop until you beg me to stop.” He whispered back and kissed her lips again.  
That’s when he felt her delicate fingertips tracing all over his body, he surrendered to them. He couldn’t be happier. There he was with his beloved woman, in their bed, making love again. They were making amends by this. They both knew that after this night they will always be together; that this night was the beginning of their life together.  
The desire grew so strong, that Tyler couldn't wait any longer. He saw Ally was nearing her ending, too. He didn’t hold back anymore and took her. He was very gentle and tender though. It was an incredible feeling to be one with Ally again. They finally were reunited in this incredible act of love. They were one; the one body moved with the same common breath and common rhythm. Tyler kept whispering something, but Ally couldn’t focus on his words, the passion they shared was too overwhelming for her to force her mind to think of anything but Tyler’s caresses. All she knew apart from the fact that they were one, was that they were finally reunited forever. She knew that nothing or nobody could ever separate them again; that they just started their life together.

 

Ally woke up hearing a familiar tune played on a guitar. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that it was already dark outside. The only light in the room was a small lamp in the corner of the room, which gave a warm orange-ish light. Then she looked at the man she loved, who was sitting on the edge of their bed and playing the song they heard while on the best date they ever had. It was the most amazing evening they ever had. They walked along the beach and had dinner in a romantic tiny restaurant near the yacht docs. While they were waiting for their order a sweet ballad was on the radio and now Tyler played the acoustic version of it. Ally warped the bed sheet around her and snuggled up behind him, leaning her head against his back as he hummed the lyrics in a soft quiet voice.

“You do have the talent for playing, Tyler.” She whispered tenderly rubbing his back with her fingertips.

“Thank you.” He whispered back and kept playing. His heart was filled with love and tenderness for Ally. He never thought he could experience such strong feelings. He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. She was his best friend, his girlfriend, the love of his life, his everything. “This means a whole world to me.” He admitted quietly never stopping playing. “It’s his guitar, you know…”  
Alyssa immediately knew whom Tyler referred to, to his brother. This guitar must’ve been one of the things Tyler kept to remind him about Michael.

“He’d love that you’re playing his guitar.” She whispered and kissed Tyler’s bare shoulder. He had only his sweatpants on right now. “I know he would.”

“You’re the only person I can talk about him with.” He admitted frankly. “You don’t think I’m an idiot to write letters to my deceased brother…”

“Of course, not! Tyler, it’s your way of dealing with what happened.” She said firmly and sat next to her boyfriend, with her head rested on his shoulder. “We have a similar habit, you know? You’re writing letters, and I have my journal. I know, I never mentioned it before. But I think it’s time you know this. You can read it if you want.” She said with a tender smile.

“You’d let me know all your thoughts?” Tyler asked surprised. He put the guitar aside, on the bed, and looked into Ally’s beautiful blue eyes. “All your secrets?”

“Yes, I think you should know everything about me. I don’t want to hide anything from you.” She smiled and kissed her boyfriend lovingly. “Tyler, I need you to know that I trust you. I trust you endlessly.”

“Ally…” He whispered and pulled her closer into a tender embrace.

“It’s okay.” She whispered returning the hug. She nuzzled her head in the creek of his neck, while her arms laced around his neck. “I know everything. It was only a misunderstanding. Let’s forget about it, okay? We’re together now and nothing can change it.” She said with a happy smile and kissed him again. They lasted in the caress for a while and then Tyler softly pushed Alyssa on the bed, resting on top of her. She chuckled happily and carefully placed the guitar on a stand next to their bed. She knew they might need the whole space their bunk was offering…

This time Tyler didn’t refrain from anything. Before, he was afraid that he might hurt Ally with the wrong touch, but now he knew, he felt the girl was giving herself to him. She was ready for anything and ready to fulfill any, even the dirtiest fantasy. It was the night of their reunion and forgetting about all the limitations. Only their imagination was the limit. With a happy smile, she quickly took off his pants and waited for his reaction. She didn’t have to wait long; his strong fingers quickly removed the sheet from her and his impatient lips wandered on her stomach, breasts, mouth, and her whole body. Ally closed her eyes and, submerging herself in the swirling darkness, lost herself completely in the pleasure of Tyler's caresses. She still couldn’t get over how fast he could enkindle the flame of lust in her.

"Ally..." his voice was filled with desire, but also with love. She listened to his voice, writhing with pleasure under the touch of his fingers. His tongue wandered over the sensitive earlobes. Kisses marked the way through rising of her breasts to the top of the swollen nipples. When Tyler sucked and teased their trembling tips, Alyssa groaned. Then he moved his head down, and Ally wove her fingers into the lush of his dark hair. She shuddered as he brushed the curly hair of the most intimate area of her body. With each nerve she felt an explosion of pleasure, growing with the flow of warm moisture between her thighs. She couldn’t stand it anymore and soon reached her ending. But Tyler did not stop there; he was still teasing her most intimate spot. He raised his head just for a moment to look Ally in the eyes.

"Don’t be afraid to touch me, my love..." he whispered, and once again his lips wandered over her body. He then took her hand down and gently bent her fingers to let him feel the full extent of his desire. He couldn’t let her touch her for too long, though. Suddenly, the wave of lust focused. Tyler raised himself on the bed to kiss Ally's tempting, soft lips, and when their lips met in a passionate caress, he gently moved his hand down her small body until it reached her thighs and then her knees. He gently moved them apart to make room for the overwhelming power of looking for the tight and damp passage of the road to bliss...  
He smiled against her lips and dug deeper into her lips, and their tongues met in a kiss as sensual and deep as the reunion of their bodies. Tyler has never been so tender and delicate. His cautious and wonderfully moving movements gave Ally an indescribable breathtaking bliss. By reaching the final fulfillment she was no longer able to think about anything. She dug her nails into Tyler's back and wrapped her legs around him...

 

They had two more rounds before they finally lay in each other’s embrace. Ally nuzzled her head in the creek of Tyler’s neck and he fiddled with her fingers. For a long time they rested without a word, but then he found the courage to ask his beloved a very important question.

“Will you stay with me?” He asked softly, kissing her curly blond hair.

“I will.” She whispered back and kissed Tyler lovingly. “I will stay as long as you want.”

“How about… forever?” He asked with a happy smile and kissed her softly.

“Yeah, forever sounds nice.” She replied with a happy smile lacing her arms around his neck. “It actually sounds perfect.” Ally chuckled cheerfully. “And you know what? I think we should celebrate.” She smiled and sat up on the bed. She grabbed his shirt and put it on and then did the same with her underwear. “Do you have some wine or you guys run on beer?” She asked against Tyler’s lips.

“Just beer, but I can go to the liquor store, it’s still early enough. What kind of wine you’re in a mood for tonight? Dry Burgundy, like the one my Mom always buys, or rather something sweet and sensual like Porto?” He asked lowering his voice, with his lips against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Tyler!” She laughed feeling a growing desire. “If you really wanna get up and do something tonight, you better stop or we’ll just stay in bed until morning.”

“I wouldn’t mind, you know…” He whispered and kissed her ear. “But I suppose we should at least get dressed. Aiden might be back any moment.” He grinned and put on his sweatpants. 

“Maybe I’d get us something for dinner too? I’m sorry but I have only tomatoes and onions in the fridge and probably some noodles in the cupboard.” He admitted scratching the back of her neck.

“That’s enough as long as you’ll get some ground cheese if you’re going out anyway.” She chuckled and kissed his cheek. She then put on his shirt and her underwear. “I’ll take a shower and I’m gonna start cooking.” She said and went to the bathroom. She started to fill the tub with water and quickly called her father to let him know that she’s not going home tonight.

“Dad… uhm… actually, I’m gonna stay at Tyler’s for good…” She chuckled at what Neil said. 

“Yes, dad, we’re together again. We explained everything and it’s more than perfect now. Yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.” She said and hanged up the call. She then took off her clothes and sat in the tub filled with hot water. She smiled feeling her muscles relax. She needed this. She then took a shower and as she dried off, she put on Tyler’s shirt and her panties. His shirt was so comfortable! Happy as never before Ally went to the kitchen and started cooking. She began with chopping onions and of course, huge tears rolled down her face. She couldn’t stop smiling though.

“Whoa! Ally?!” She suddenly heard Aiden’s surprised voice. 

“Surprise!” She laughed happily and wiped her tears away. “Sorry, was chopping onions. Good to see you. How are you?”  
“Good, really good, thanks. Just coming back from, guess what, doing a project for one of my classes.”

“Oh, started to treat school seriously?” She chuckled and as she washed her hands she gave her friend a hug. “Good. And you probably wonder what I’m doing here? Well, I’m back.” She said with a bright smile. “Tyler’s out. He got an idea to buy some wine, so I also sent him to get some cheese.” She grinned. “He should be back soon. Will you sit with us, or you’re so tired that all you dream of is your bed?”

“Oh come on! I’m not gonna sleep when there’s such a great reason to celebrate!” Aiden said with a huge smile. He opened the fridge and took out two bottles of beer. He opened them and handed one to Ally. “So, to your return?”

 

Tyler came back a while later and they all sat together and had dinner. They were laughing and talking for long hours. It was an amazing evening. It was after two in the morning when they went to bed. But Ally and Tyler still didn’t fall asleep. They lay in each other’s embrace, enjoying one another’s closeness.

“So, will you really stay forever?” Tyler asked fiddling with Ally’s fingers.

“Of course!” She replied happily and kissed her boyfriend. “And I will never leave again, I promise.”

“And I promise to never hurt you again.” He whispered tenderly and as he kissed Ally again, he pulled her on top of him. They lasted in caress for long and then they made love again. It was the tenderest and most meaningful sex they ever had. They were reunited and this time it was their new beginning. The start of their happy life together. They fell asleep in each other’s embrace only when the sun was rising. It was a magical night. Tyler had to get up soon to be at his father’s office, so he got up and took a quick shower. He then got dressed and sat on the parapet of the window and watched Ally sleeping soundly. He put his thumbs together and made a shadow on Ally’s back. It looked like an angel or a bird flying over her. He smiled tenderly and then sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and rested on top of Ally. He lifted himself on his arms and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

“Hey.” He whispered tenderly. He was madly in love with his girlfriend. His heart was filled with love and tenderness for her. “I gotta go to my dad's office.” He said softly.

“Say hi to him for me.” She whispered with a dreamy happy smile.” She has never been so happy before. Everything was more than perfect and this was the first morning of their life together, and she hoped it will last forever.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Good.” She replied happily. “I love you, too.”


End file.
